Dimensional Heroes Legends: Lollipop Chainsaw
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A zombie outbreak has just occurred in San Romero High School as well as Nebula being part of the reason for it. Will they be able to stop them and free Hope after all?
1. Prologue

"Okay, one more world to go with this quest, and I'm free. Not that It's been fun here." Hope said.

"You just want to find out what this Juliet girl is all about, do you?" Xerneas said as a leaf flashed. "Oh, we're getting something."

The scene showed flashes of a girl's bedroom.

"Okay. Not a good way to start." Hope said.

"Welcome to my bedroom." A girl's voice in her teens said. "Dont think that me letting you in here is an invitation for any funny stuff, not that I have a problem with it."

"What?" Hope said to himself but then realized. "Gah! Oh god, the Implications!"

"But that's not what I wanna talk about. Today is, as they say in Spain… my cumpleaños! That's right, my birthday! I'm 18 today!" The girl said

"Oh! Uh, Happy Birthday, I guess. Dunno if she can hear me or not." Hope said.

"She can't. No one outside can hear you." Yveltal said. "You're just providing commentary right now."

A photo of giant human pyramid was then shown. "These are my girls on the San Romero Cheer Squad. We've been to the nationals 6 times, but haven't won….ugh!" She said.

"Is it just me, or does this chick have a thing for not progressing in life." Hope said.

"To keep my energy up, I eat lollipops. I know what you must be thinking. I'm getting sooo fat." She said.

"But she still is well fit. Maybe her cheer stuff helps with that." Hope said.

A photo of the girl with her whole family was then shown.

"My older sister Cordelia, won a gold medal in riflery last year and has secret meetings with guys I think are college scouts." She said.

"She's a junkie, I'm calling it. You can see by the guy with the case of money in front of her." Hope said.

"Junkie? What makes you think that?" Xerneas asked.

"Punk jacket, jeans, LA113 scope rifle, and look at her hairstyle." Hope said.

"Well, you're close. She a zombie hunter as well as a sniper for hire." Yveltal said.

"My younger sister, Rosalind, just got her license, which makes me believe that the people at the DMV are idiots." She said.

"She looks like she's had one too many espresso shots. And shes driving like that? That's either impressive, or really stupid." Hope said.

"She would make a good agent of destruction when she gets older." Yveltal said looking at the backed up traffic.

"Wait, Juliet, Cordelia, Rosalind…. Those are all famous Shakespeare heroines!" Hope said.

"Wait, you know Shakespeare?" Xerneas asked Hope.

"Saint Walker got me into it after seeing a book of it I brought. I honestly love the drama." Hope said.

"My girl friends say my dad is a total DILF. But try as they might, they could never come between him and my mom." She said.

A photo animation was shown of the Dad in question...patting the mom's butt.

"What the?!" Hope said.

"That's…I don't know what to say about this." Xerneas said.

"That's true love. And speaking of, this is my Boyfriend, Nick. We are so meant to be together." She said showing a photo of a boy in a blue leather jacket, sitting on a bench. "But I'm worried. If he finds out about my family's… traditions, he might not stick around."

"Because having a sniper for hire, a crazy novice driver, and a dad who looks like Elvis is totally gonna make him run for the hills." Hope said.

"Who said that? Whoever said that, I'm warning you. Stop peeking!" She said.

"Hmm. It seems this girl has some cosmic awareness. Not many humans can hear us from here." Yveltal said.

"Um, sorry miss. My Name is.." Hope began before Xerneas stopped him.

"It be best if you don't reply. It could make the situation a bit more complicated than it already is." Xerneas whispered to Hope.

"Yeah. I was also gonna tell her she's late for her date, though." Hope said.

"Oh my gosh, youre right! I was supposed to meet Nick before school. Thanks mysterious voice in my head!" She said running out the door.

"Oh good. She thinks it was all in her head." Yveltal said.

Outside of the school, the girl was riding on her bike as she soon came across a large horde of zombies in the way.

'Great. The one thing I don't need on my birthday." She said running them down on her bike.

"Hmm?" Xerneas said looking up.

"What is it?" Yveltal asked.

"A dimensional rift randomly opened. Somethings coming out of it." Xerneas said.

As the girl kept riding, she then saw something crashing down from the sky. She saw surprised to see it was a small white dog like creature with blue flames for eyebrows, crashing right into her.

"I think… im in love." It said looking her over. 


	2. The Survivor

A creature and a man stood at the road to the main gate, facing down hundreds of Zombies.

"Same old mindless zombies. But then again, this is just part of the fun." He grinned removing the glove from his right hand and touching a car, transforming it into a war machine with chainsaws on its wheels and a cow catcher in front.

"Hopefully, this one doesn't turn out to be a let down. Cause this would be my first." He said hopping in and plowing down the zombies.

"Jackal. Willamette, Fortune City, Los Periodos, even the country infections with that immune group of four weren't good enough?" The creature said.

"Willamette, Fortune City and Los Periodos are in my current top 3, Zangoose. Those offered the most danger I ever felt. But from this place, I'm not getting much danger." Jackal said mowing them down.

"Well, maybe it'll break even for you." Zangoose said.

"Let's hope so. Or else I just wasted a trip." Jackal said.

Meanwhile up a little further, the girl was now wielding a chainsaw and cutting down the zombies in her path as the little dog creature sent blue fire at them, burning them up.

"Again, I apologize for hitting y'all." He said to her.

"Well, I forgive you. But this. Is so. IRRITATING!" The girl said. She charged another group of zombies and the scenery changed.

"And on my Birthday too! Like I'm not already late enough!" She added.

"Oh my swirls! It's your birthday? I didn't even get ya a present!" He said.

The girl didnt even pay attention as every Zombie she cut was sparkling and spewing out rainbows. "Gross, stupid, undead losers!" She called out.

"It's like I'm not even here." He said as a wind of loneliness blew.

The Zombies crowded them both, but Juliet broke them off and spun.

"OMFG!" She shouted kicking a decapitated head into a carriage. Her bio was then shown.

Juliet Starling

Age: 18

GPA: 3.4

Totally In Love With: Nick Carlyle.

Favorite Weapon: Bedazzled Chainsaw.

Favorite Food: Strawberry lollipops. Are lollipops food?

Favorite Hobbies: Cheerleading of course. Cheerleading, Karaoke and bisecting the undead.

Secret Kink: Likes to be told she's not fat.

Favorite Color: Pink!

Favorite Movie: Toss up between Evil Dead and Legally Blonde.

Favorite Animal: Ponies

Favorite Senior Year Memory: Cheerleading Nationals 3rd year in a row!

Favorite Quote: "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

\- Leonardo DiCaprio

"What in tarnation was that just now?" He said looking at the bio as his own appeared.

Komasan

Charming Tribe

Favorite Food: Ice Cream

Family: Mother

Komajiro

"Whoa! There it is again!" Komasan said in surprise.

"So youre a yo-kai? How come I can see you if I dont have one of those…" Juliet began.

"Well, to be honest, we're only invisible on our own world. On other worlds, people can actually see us there." Komasan explained.

"Well that's a… what the hell?" Juliet said as a tricked out car came right for her.

"Hey you, broad, get outta the road!" A boy said as it crashed into a bus, Juliet barely jumping over it.

The boy came out of the wreckage with another creature clutching his head.

"Damn. There goes my ride. Guess I gotta walk it for a while." He said. "Thanks a lot, ditz! You cost me my sweet ride!"

Jackal

User of the Creation Style of Ultimate Color Fighting

Partner: Zangoose

Loves: Thrills and Chills

Hates: Boredom

"Holy… what was that, a bio?" Jackal said in shock. "Am I the only one seeing this?"

"Nope. I saw it too. Weird right?" Komasan asked.

"I guess we're teaming up, then. Got nothing else to do." Juliet said. "As long as you dont look up my skirt."

"Please. I'm not that kinda guy." He said grabbing a pipe and transforming it into a polearm with two blades on each end. "Just don't get in my way, and we'll get along all right."

Juliet then sawed the gate down and kicked it, and at the same time, a bus with kids on it exploded.

"Jeez, it sucks when things explode!" Juliet said.

"Where's the fun in not liking an explosion? Then again, a zombie outbreak wouldn't be fun without a few casualties." Jackal said cutting a few zombies down.

"What in tarnation did I get myself into?" Komasan asked.

"You're preaching to the choir." Zangoose said. "Hmm. Strange. Hey, Jackal! I'm getting a stronger zombie signal just a few feet away!"

"For real? Sweet!" Jackal said.

"Whoa. He can sense zombies?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Zangoose has an ability only special to him. He can actually sense when an outbreaks gonna occur. It's the only reason I even came here." Jackal said.

They saw several zombies harassing a student.

"Help me!" He said.

"No worries, we got you!" Juliet said.

"Dont waste time on the civvies, go to the action!" Jackal said.

"But we cant just let them all die!" Juliet said.

"Ugh, fine. You're just like Frank, Chuck and Nick. Cant blame you for being weak." Jackal said going for the zombies harassing the student. "Hey. Here's your one way ticket back to hell!" Jackal shouted slicing their heads and arms right off.

"Awesome, I'm still alive!" The student said. He was then hauled off by a rescue helicopter.

"Thanks, kids! Good work, see if you can get anyone else out." The pilot said.

"Damn. Just like that, I'm back to saving civilians." Jackal groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Juliet said.

"I follow a very serious rule of life. The weak are killed off to make way for the strong. That's a rule I always follow." Jackal said.

"BUt doesn't that mean people can depend on another?" Komasan said.

"Not to me. I'm no hero. I'm just someone looking for a little fun. Zombie outbreaks are the ultimate principle of this rule. The weak are weeded out and the strong ones are the ones who can cut right through and survive. Those who depend on others are even weaker if they are on their own." Jackal said.

"Look out! Incoming!" The pilot said as a bus crashed into a wall, making all of the parties back flip.

"Whoa, zombies suck at driving!" Juliet said.

"No duh. They're mindless things now. Best to put them out of their misery." Jackal said.

The party continued onwards until crashing into a warehouse with two familiar faces to Jackal.

"Oh great, it's you two. The loser twins." Jackal said. "You know you aren't strong enough to survive. So go on home and play with your kiddy toys."

"Not cool, Jackal! We've come along way from that!" Anima said.

"We've improved. Master Rain Bow even approved us to join the Dimensional Heroes. We were told they'd be here, so we arrived early to-" Evan said before Jackal slapped him.

"You're selling yourselves out like that? Really pathetic." Jackal said. "Joining a team will lead to weakness for you in the future." Jackal said.

"You always were like this in training. Never considering others to spar with. You even left to see your own thrills! Master Rain Bow thinks you should do more with your gift instead of killing zombies." Anima said.

"Please. Killing zombies is fun for me. It's not like they're actual people anymore, nothing but mindless husks." Jackal said.

Meanwhile up above the world, the Star Speeder slowly approached the world.

"Okay. This was the last place that the cells should be on. We find them and save Hope. Easy peasy." Jexi said.

"I agree. And I still need to repay that boy for keeping a secret of mine." USApyon said.

As the Speeder drifted downwards, they saw the carnage and chaos.

"A Zombie Apocalypse? Seriously?" Rainbow said.

"Well not really an apocalypse. More of an outbreak." Jexi said.

"We'll need to land somewhere that isn't zombie ridden." Nami said.

"That parking lot looks pretty clean. Set the ship down there and get the cell jars too. We need to be ready to rejoin them at any time." Jexi said as the group agreed.

The ship touched down as they got off.

"Well well well, if it isn't the silent sparkster." Jackal said coming up with his group.

"Jackal. Of course he'd be here." Volt said.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Jexi asked.

"His name's Jackal, a color fighter who uses Creation Style and is a serious thrill seeker." Volt said.

"I heard you got weak and joined some team. All because of some weakling who can't fight on his own." Jackal said.

"You wanna piece of us, two-gloves?" Natsu said as he and Jexi jumped in.

"Two gloves? Seriously? That's your best come back. Sorry, but I got a rule against fighting people other than zombies." Jackal said.

"Look. I don't care about your little thrill seeking routine. I just wanna free my friend." Jexi said.

"Heh. Fine. Just don't get in my way." Jackal said.

"The feeling is mutual." Jexi said as they continued.

"Well, this is lively." Juliet said to the others.

"Damn, you are one hot cheerleader." Sanji said.

"She's already got a boyfriend, dumbass!" Hope said surprising the others.

"Hey, shut up! I can't have a moment of my own?" Sanji shouted.

"Wait, so that voice in my head was a person?" Juliet said.

"Who The hell are all of ya talking to? There's no one even around!" Jackal shouted.

An explosion then occured as two more students were saved.

"Oh no, that was the rescue copter! He crashed by the school entrance and is probably dead!" Juliet said.

"Well, at least it was quick and painless." Jackal said.

"She said probably. We should at least check it out." Pit said.

"Don't bother. Schools the ground zero of the outbreak. He's zombie chow now." Jackal said.

"Yeah. Let's just get to the courtyard already." Zangoose said.

"Nick first. I need to make sure he's okay." Juliet said.

"Where did he say he was gonna meet you?" Komasan asked her.

"In the...courtyard. Nick!" She shouted hurrying to the school.

"Guess we're following the cheerleader with a chainsaw. How come Hope always gets us the stranger worlds?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. And why is he always trying to force new members on us? It's getting harder to tell who's on the team nowadays." Franky said.

"Well, guess we can ask him when we save him." Jexi said.

The group arrived in the courtyard where they saw juliet.

"Nick? Nick, you can come out, it's okay!" Juliet said.

"Dont bother, he's probably…" Jackal started.

"Juliet! Over here!" Said a teenage boy as he came out from a bush.

Nick Carlyle

Favorite Food: California Roll.

Hobbies: Badminton, Bass Guitar, Masturbation.

GPA: 2.7

But just as he came out, a zombie rushed over and bit him right on the arm.

"Ack! He got chomped!" Happy said.

"He's been infected. We need to put him down before it completely overtakes him." Jackal said.

"Worst. Breakup. Ever." Sonic said.

"Sorry, Juliet. Know it sucks to die and be zombified on your birthday, but at least I can left you that I never stopped loving you." Nick said.

"Do you wanna do it?" Jackal asked Juliet. "Him being your former lover and all."

"No. I'll do it. But… he wont leave me." Juliet said getting her chainsaw.

"Uh.. whaddya mean?" Jackal said.

"This is a temporary solution, but its the only one we got!" Juliet said starting the chainsaw as she cut down on the zombifying boy.


	3. Schools outfor Zombies

Nick opened his eyes to find himself staring at juliet and the others in a barricaded classroom.

"Hey. Glad to see you awake. How do you feel?" Jexi asked.

"Uh, fine. I can't really feel anything below my neck though." Nick said.

"Yeah. There's a very good reason for that." Jackal said sheepishly making a mirror, showing Nick was only a head now.

"Ah! Why am I only a head? And how am I talking without a freaking thorax?" Nick panicked.

"Well, your old body was about to go the path of the undead, so we had to take some….drastic measures." Indigo said.

"Juliet, uh… kinda performed a magical ritual on your severed head, and I'd rather not say how." Komasan said.

"I had to. It was the only way to save you." Juliet said.

"Y'know you coulda just used Zombrex on me, why'd you have to do that?" Nick said.

"We didn't have any zombrex. It's not something you normally carry around." Tails said.

"Besides, if I hadn't chopped of your head, the venom would've totally seeped into your brain and made you a complete zombie." Juliet said.

"Okay, let's get some things outta the way here. One, why is the school filled with zombies? Two: How am I seeing anime characters and three, how can you wield a chainsaw and perform a magical ritual?" Nick asked.

"One: The outbreak cause isn't known yet but it did originate in the school." Jackal said.

"Two: These people are with me. We're the Dimensional Heroes, traveling the worlds and spreading a little justice." Jexi said.

"And three: well…" Juliet began before zombies began to break through the barricades.

"Shoot. I knew we should have used sturdier wood." Usopp said.

"….I'm a zombie hunter." Juliet said.

"WHAT?!" Nick asked in shock.

"Told ya he'd freak." Jackal said.

"They're breaking in! Indigo, do something!" Usopp said holding them back.

"What? What do i do?" Indigo asked.

"I dunno, build one of those Combo Weapons!" Rainbow said.

"Nope, that's my department." Jackal said making a pair of spiked boxing gloves. "Use these! Just don't go long range!" He said tossing them to Indigo.

"Thanks." Indigo said boxing away at the incoming zombies.

Juliet then holstered Nick on her belt. "Dont hate me!" She said. SHe then began striking zombies.

"Aaah! What is going on?" Nick said.

"A zombie extermination crash course." Jackal said. "Just be glad she let you live. Had it been my way, you'd be six feet underground by now."

"Well her way is making me dizzy!"

"Vomit later, right now we gotta kill some zombies! Eat my fist, you undead monsters!" Indigo shouted plowing them down.

The group continued to fight through the mass of zombies while also saving several students on the way.

"Hmm? Strange. I'm detecting a familiar signal from further in the school." Mega Man said.

"Is it Blues? I hope so." Roll said.

"No. This one is different than his. I've seen it before. It belongs to Shade Man." Mega Man said.

"Think he's found another way to cause a massive interdimensional genocide?" Roll asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that he's inside the building and is next to where the zombie outbreak originated." Mega Man said.

Suddenly an explosion blasted the upper hallway out.

"Something exploded, what the hell was that?" Nick asked.

"Check the classrooms." Rainbow said walking into one and finding a zombie lesson. "Self-destruct tour, what? And who's the teacher?" She asked as the zombie in question turned and roared.

"I'm Fitzgibbon, bitch! And class is now in session!" He said as zombies poured into the room as Rainbow drew her Rainbow Blade. "Bring it."

The went right for her as she slashed their heads off one after the other. "I've seen dozens of zombie movies and the best way to take on out is to cut of their heads." Rainbow said.

The others then rushed in as another wave came in.

"We have a math test today!" One of the zombies said.

"This kind of math sucks!" Nick said.

"How about a different lesson?" Sunset said holding two medals. "Fusing Helmsman with Armsman! Let's fuse!"

"Commencing Fusion!"

Helmsman and Armsman appeared and ran to each other, making a creature in shogun armor wielding a spear and sword.

"Reuknight!"

"Here's a new lesson, class! Reuknight minus waves of zombies equals a free pass." Sunset said as Reuknight lifted his spear and sliced all the zombies at once.

"A sword plus a spear equals my ultimate attack! Knights Slash!" He shouted drawing his sword and slicing them up into tiny pieces.

"Class is over, loser." Jackal said as the zombie teacher growled as he jumped out the window.

"Should we really let him escape?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. He seems to have forgotten this classrooms on the third floor." Jackal said pointing down to the pieces of the teacher down below.

The group continued to kill zombies until seeing a Zombie blow up.

"Holy crap! I think that Zombie seriously had dynamite strapped to it!" Nick said.

"It does. They must be suicide bombers." Jexi said.

"This isn't like most of the outbreaks. These zombies are being commanded by someone." Jackal said.

"Like an alpha or something." Anima said.

"Wait a minute, who are you two?" Jexi asked.

"Anima and Evan. Hope said we could join the team." Evan said.

"Ugh. I really gotta talk to him about his recruitment thing, especially involving little kids in something as dangerous as this. All right, keep the kids safe from any zombies." Jexi said.

"We can handle ourselves, we're masters of the Twin Style. Hope even taught us some lessons while you were busy." Evan said.

"Sorry, but powers don't make the hero." Jexi said as they kept moving forward.

As they moved on, they saw a weird shop stand and a ticket right next to it.

"Oooh, a chop shop! Be right back!" Juliet said tossing Nick to Natsu.

"What is it with girls and shopping?" Yosuke said.

"Is this really the best time for that? We're kinda fighting for our lives here." Natsu said.

"Done! It only took a few seconds." Juliet said.

"She's a quick shopper." Nick said.

"Well, as long as she's quick." Jackal said as they arrived inside a gym where a banner was hung.

"Zombie Basketball?" Rainbow read.

"It says 'Time limit 3 minutes. You lose, and BLAM!' " Nick read.

"Time your points by killing zombies! How many points can you rack up?" An announcer said.

"We have to overtake a score of 100 points? Can that even be done?" Alibaba asked.

"Just leave this to the athletes." Rainbow said as she and Indigo stepped up.

"CHS and Crystal prep working together on an event rather than competing. Never thought I'd see this." Sunny said.

"Seriously? We've been working together on several missions now." Zoro said.

A buzzer sounded as many basketball zombies charged them.

"You gotta decapitate their heads and get em into the basket!" Jexi said.

"I kill, you shoot." Rainbow said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Indigo said.

They clicked surprisingly well for rivals. In just under a minute, they scored 200 points.

"Whatta game! A spectacular win for the Hero team! Cant wait to see you in action again!" The announcer said.

As they exited the gym, they had a down moment.

"So, now what Juliet?" Komasan asked.

"I need to find Morikawa Sensei. He'll know what to do." Juliet said.

"The old zombie hunting sushi chef? Didn't realize he was still kicking." Jackal said.

They saw the man in question standing in the cafeteria next to seven zombies.

"Ah, youre all here! One moment please!" He said.

He jumped into the air and rapidly sliced with his knives, cutting all of the zombies at once.

"Ah, irashai!"

Morikawa Sensei

Occupation: Master of the zomboid sciences.

Relation: Juliet's Sensei.

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan.

Favorite Food: Sea Urchin.

Hobbies: Karate, the Kama Sutra, collecting women's underwear.

He has a Japanese Shimokawa Karate 35th-level black belt.

"Wait, he likes collecting panties? Brook, i think we found you a buddy in your...knack for seeing those." Natsu said.

"Indeed. But I prefer seeing them rather than collecting. Though on women. I only need to see them on women." Brook said shuddering.

Juliet turned Nick to him as Morikawa crouched. "Juliet it looks like you've gotten, a head in life." He laughed.

"This crazy old man's your sensei?" Jexi asked.

"My teacher, Morikawa sensei, is the most amazing veteran zombie hunter ever!" Juliet said.

"Correct. I have studied the Zomboid sciences for 40 years." Morikawa said. "Oh, and these must be Rain Bow's pupils! How is he doing?"

"He's doing great. He's pushing 200 and still going strong." Anima said.

"Ha. Always energetic even in old age. Sounds very much like him." Morikawa laughed.

"So, Juliet said you knew something about all this. Care to share?" Jexi asked.

"Of course. My resarch tells me that this world is on the verge of destruction. Something has gone wrong on a cosmic scale." Morikawa said.

"That bad?" Ruby said.

"Yes. You see, this universe is close to other universes. The Land beyond words and Rotten World." Morikawa began.

"We've been there. A lot of undead stuff in that one." Gajeel said.

"Yes. Well, it would appear someone has used dark magic and explosives to blow a hole between the barriers of Rotten World and our Universe. Gases from there poured out and made the students who breathed it in the living undead. There is no going back for them, now all we can do is slay them and save this town." Morikawa said.

"Sounds like fun. Minus the saving part, though." Jackal said.

"Good lord, you are cynical." Nick said.

"A whole universe filled with nothing but the undead. Its like a dream come true. I gotta see about getting these after this outbreak." Jackal said.

"Now, the bomber who started the outbreak is either downstairs in the cafeteria or out in the courtyard." Morikawa said. "I will go outside while you check the cafeteria."

"That sounds like a plan." Jexi said.

"I'm counting on you all. Kill those mothas!" Morikawa said teleporting away.

They all acknowledged and jumped down to see a cake made of….

"Dynamite?!" Jexi asked.

"It'd be best if we dont let those guys touch it." Jackal said pointing to oncoming zombies on fire.

"Shoot em!" Peacock said as she open fired on the approaching zombies.

"Yeah, good plan." Yang said as the others who wielded guns did so, shooting them all down before they could even touch the cake.

"Seriously, who decides to make a cake made entirely of dynamite?" Jexi said. "That's just like saying you wanna die."

Suddenly a zombie with bombs on a wheel barrow came in.

"Mommy!" It shouted.

"RUN!" Juliet shouted as they ran from the wheelbarrow zombie.

The school burst up in flames as the jumped out, Morikawa flying towards them.

"I got him!" Luffy said catching him in his finger net.

Suddenly, they heard hysterical laughing. "Manga-genocide, baby!" It said.

"That's it, my apprentice. Show them the power you have!" A familar voice said.

"I knew it! Shade Man!" Mega Man said as they ran out to see Shade Man next to a boy in gothic make up.

"Ah. I have been expecting you all to come." Shade Man said. "Have you met my apprentice?" He asked referring to the boy next to him.

"That goth… I recognize him! He goes to school with us!" Juliet said.

"This world, no… all of the worlds! Their governments, their societies make my life hell! But now, I can finally put an end to all of them!" He shouted.

"Yes. A universal genocide like we discussed." Shade Man grinned.

"I gonna show everyone here, what a life of hell is… forever!" The boy shouted throwing himself back.

Swan

Favorite Food: Pez.

Hobbies: Murder, planning world domination.

Unknown Fact: He practices broody faces in the mirror

"What did you do to that boy, Shade Man!" Jexi shouted.

"I did nothing. His life in this world is a living hell. He and I shared a few common interests so I just instructed him on how to put them to good use, by breaking the barrier between the Rotten World and our Universe." Shade Man said.

"And now… it's time for them to appear! Malicious lords, I invoke your dark forces to make me and master Shade Man masters of this realm! As the pawns are present, I summon the 5 who are darkness incarnate! Come forth, Dark Purveyors!" Swan said as black energy formed and jetted up into the sky.

"The Dark who?" Luffy asked.

"I thought they were a myth. Five musician zombies who were said to be the most evil. Its a bit of an exaggeration, but this should provide me some entertainment." Jackal said.

"No!" Morikawa shouted running and leaping towards Swan, only to be impaled by Shade Man's claws.

"I am done with these childish games. Its time to get serious." Shade Man said removing his claw as Morikawa fell.

5 colored orbs then descended.

"So you two are the ones who called us here? How hysteric." A voice said.

"Yes. We would like to begin invoking the ritual and begin the rotting of this world, starting with this town." Shade Man said.

"I think I like these guys! Real head cases!" Another said.

"We did it master Shade Man! We will succeed in the genocide plan!" Swan said.

"Yes. But just to be sure." Shade Man said snapping his fingers as five robots came out of the shadows. The first was Burner Man, the second was a robot hovering in the air with large arms and a monotone face, the third had petals on its head and a thorn whip, the fourth had tape on its arms and visual audio inputs on its head and the last as a robot inside a sealed in suit.

"BurnerMan, Gravity Man, PlantMan, VideoMan and Desert Man, my five finest soldiers will assist you in your mission and make sure everything goes on track." Shade Man said.

"Yeah! Lets get to it!" Burnerman said.

"Probability of success: 100%" Gravity Man said.

"This world will soon permeate with the scent of death and despair thanks to Rotten World and Nebula." Plant Man said.

"I might make a recording of the heroes deaths so we can watch them over and over again and again." Video Man said.

Desert Man just remained silent as he shook his head.

"Go!" Shade Man said as the last four left, leaving only Burner Man in the area.

"Time to burn, baby." Burner Man said.

"Let the ritual commence!" Swan said. "Burnerman! Zed!"

The red orb slammed onto the ground next to burner man, Juliet and the main six coming up.

"That smell, the girls a zombie hunter, and those six bear Equestrian Magic." One of the remaining orbs said.

"Yeah. They're an annoyance who has stood in the way of this destiny for sometime now. But I can assure you that they are not as powerful as they appear." Shade Man said.

A zombie with a mohawk came out of the ground with only its head. "Let's play." It said before shouting "PISS OFF!"

The words slammed into everyone, bolded with red as they flew off into the air. 


	4. Burn, Zed Baby, Burn

"Ooooh. Did anyone get the number of that guys mouth?" Yosuke asked as the group found themselves in a nearby junkyard.

"Anybody hurt? Get broken on a car or anything?" Jackal asked.

"We're good. We landed on a pile of broken mattresses." Sunset said.

"Good. Now let's get back to the school before…"

Jexi was cut off by mega ton sounds of screaming, followed by waves of flames.

"Welcome to the mosh pit, loser heroes!" Shouted the zombie from earlier.

"He's here. Guess that saves us a trip back." Sanji said.

"And he's not alone, look!" Morgiana said as Burner Man was shown on screen as well.

"This dude and I go great together. Every punk rocker needs a pyromaniac in his posse!" The zombie said.

"I'm gonna enjoy burning all of you as payback for back in Drop Stone." Burner Man said.

"YEEEAH! Join us on stage for a battle to the death!" The zombie said.

"Oh yeah!" Jackal said sliding down the cars. "Now this is what I'm talking about! The thrill of being nearly killed. The actual chance of being killed. This is the very thing I live for!" Jackal shouted making his polearm.

"We better get down there before that guy actually kills himself." Jexi said as the heroes ran down.

Zed kept screaming and Burnerman kept burning, destroying everything.

"That My Chemical Romance wannabe and that bipedal blowtorch are destroying San Romero!" Juliet said,

"Oh, I love that one song, Teenager, you ever heard that?" Nick asked.

"No." the heroes said.

"Besides, who ever listens to Punk Rock? It's just a bunch of guys screaming words." Lemon said.

"I'll restring my guitar with your intestines for saying that!" The zombie shouted.

"Yeah. Just come a little closer to your deaths, heroes!" BurnerMan shouted.

The Punk Rocker zombie and robot duo fired more of their moves at them.

"Hey! Quit destroying stuff for no reason!" Nick said.

"Are they even aiming?" Anima asked.

"No. They aren't. At least the zombie isn't. Burner Man seems to be aware of where we are, but isn't hitting us for some reason." Robin said.

"But for what reason?" Jexi wondered.

They jumped onto the stage to see no one there.

"Where'd they go?" Jackal asked before seeing them dive at them.

"Jackal, look out!" Juliet shouted as Jackal blocked the two with his polearm.

"Don't tell me what to do! Worry about yourself!" Jackal shouted.

"Well, looks like someone isn't a team player. I like this guy." Burner Man said.

The punk rocker screamed and looked at them. "Oh, I'm loving this! Their asses are ours! I love the smell of almost dead hero in the morning, YAHOO!"

Zed

Punk Rocker Zombie

Influences: The Misfits

Black Flag

Torturing small animals

"You MONSTER!" Fluttershy said pushing the bio out of the way. "How could you do that to adorable animals?"

"Yeah! I used to be one in life, so it's like torturing a cousin or close personal friend to me!" USApyon said.

"Yeah, what kind of whackjob waterboards Chip and Dale? That makes guyliner here the worst dude ever!" Juliet said.

"Well someone's pissed about my buddy. So pissed they didn't even realize they walked right into a trap!" Burner Man said.

"Trap?" Jexi said as they noticed the stage was wet. "Water? Seriously?"

Naoto then looked at the wet stage. "This isn't water." She said.

"Yeah. It's Kerosene." Burner Man grinned. "Wave Burner!"

"They're gonna set fire to the stage! Get to that dry spot!" Jexi shouted.

"There is no dry spot! I covered the entire stage in it so there's no chance of missing!" Burner Man laughed.

The whole stage went up in flames as the heroes took it head on. When it subsided, they were intact as a barrier was formed just in time.

"A Tetrakarn skill? But who activated it?" Burner Man asked.

"I did. Say hello to my Persona, Legion." Yu said pointing to a defaced head with tentacles.

"Let's rock, you pussies!" Zed screamed.

"Guess I gotta do this the old fashioned way." Burner Man said.

"Get em!" Jexi said as they clashed.

Zed thrusted his mic forwards as he charged a dogging Natsu.

"Hey, that move… isn't that Dante's move?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. It sort of does remind me of that." Black Star said.

As they fought, Juliet teared into Zed while Megaman blasted Burnerman, which were having no effect.

"Give these guys a taste of their own medicine! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted sending fire at them.

"Please. Fire doesn't hurt me in the least!" Burner Man said slowly approaching the dragon slayer. "Give it up, bugs. You can't beat us. This world will rot like all the others will soon."

"Never!" Julied and Mega man said blasting Burner Man's head off and slicing Zed in half. But to their surprise, the head came back on and Zed pushed his halves back together.

"You think that hurts us? We just jizzed a little!" Zed said, screaming again as multiple speakers rained down.

"Sorry, Mega. But we've all been modified. Now any attack you fire at us, has absolutely no effect!" Burner Man said.

Both jumped onto the loudspeakers.

"Guess were smashing stuff now! Go for the Speakers and give them less room to maneuver!" Erza shouted.

"I got this!" Jackal said as he took off his other glove. "I don't just create things. I can also destroy them!" He shouted putting it on the speaker, making it fall apart completely.

"Holy cow!" Zed and Burnerman shouted.

"In life, there are always creators and destroyers. So I decided to become both." Jackal said putting the glove back on.

The rest of the speakers were destroyed, but in desperation, Zed called down a giant speaker and prepared to attack.

"I can cut through that, just cover me!" Juliet said tearing into it.

"Stop her, man!" Zed said to Burner Man.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." He said jumping off and falling to Juliet. "Point Blank range. There's no way for her to run from that." Burner Man grinned pointing his burners at her, only for Natsu to rush in front of him. "The hell?"

"Mega man's been hogging too many good robot opponents. It's time I took one down. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as a ball of fire was formed. Burner Man looked at it in fear as it hit him.

"Hahahahahaha! This is how I've always wanted to go! Burned away into nothing! This is the best death ever!" He shouted as the only thing left of him were his legs.

"Aw crap! My pyromaniac has left the building!" Zed shouted as Juliet finished cutting through the speaker.

"Youre mine!" Jackal said running him through with his polearm, but Zed still didnt die.

"That one… actually hurt a little, bastard!" Zed shouted bursting into a red aura.

"He's at full power now! How're we gonna hit him when he's so fast?" Nick asked.

"I have an idea." Megaman said scanning the remains of Burner man. "Wave Burner Acquired. Lemon, get ready to end him as soon as I hit him with it." Mega Man said.

"Got it." Lemon said activating her Elec Armor.

"Scanning targeted area. And… Wave Burner!" Mega Man said blasting Zed as he passed by.

Lemon then made a sword completely out of electricity and jumped into the air.

"Eat this, screamer! Lighting Blade!" Lemon shouted slicing Zed in half.

"AAAAH! It hurts! But I wasn't done screaming YEEEET!" Zed shouted exploding into shadow. They all then heard an eerie voice. "Meus vita rege, pro nefario coepto."

"My Life. King. for your dark enterprise." Sunny translated.

"So that's why he was easy to beat. The Ritual has to include them all somehow." Robin said.

"But it won't be easy… to defeat the others." Morikawa said limping onto the stage.

"You're okay?" Jackal asked.

"Not...for long. The monster….destroyed a lot of my vital organs. But I can at least help before I move on. Zed was only the weakest of the Dark Purveyors. There are still four more of them rocking the school." Morikawa said. "They are born from dark magic, and by now have already corrupted most of the school and city with the other Robot masters."

"So if we wanna stop this…" Sunset said.

"You are correct. You must defeat the others, and when the ritual meets its climax, perform a counter ritual with music of your own. You did it with the Dazzlings, you can do it again. That's why Shade Man wanted you six out first." Morikawa said.

"But we didn't even bring instruments with us." Rainbow said.

"I can easily make them with leftover materials when the time comes." Jackal said.

Morikawa then put blood stains on a map of the school, each representing the remaining Purveyors and robots.

"Each of these locations is a site of the ritual. You must place one member of your band each at these spots. I recommend.. for Zed's space...Fluttershy." Morikawa said.

"M-me?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Well, it should be fine for you since you aren't that big into fighting. All we need is to make a tambourine and your set." Jexi said.

"And you were against zeds main influence. See how the junkyard is harboring your Cutie mark now on the map?" Morikawa said pointing to a butterfly shaped pattern on the map.

"Wow. What a coincidence." Jexi said.

Morikawa then coughed up blood as an elevator came down. "I'm afraid my time has come. The rest is up to you now." Morikawa said.

"Morikawa, before you go, Master wanted to give you a message. He says you made a fine pupil out of Juliet." Evan said.

"Heh. Fitting that the last words he says to me would be that." Morikawa said pulling a presnent out. "You always were my best student. Happy Birthday...Juliet." He said before passing away.

"We cant let his death be in vain. Let's end Shade Man's run and finish Nebula for good!" Jexi said as the heroes cheered.

Juliet opened her present as her chainsaw then glowed. A compartment opened up revealing a motorcycle engine.

"Oh my gosh, thanks sensei! Chainsaw Dash!" Juliet said.

"Now that's a sweet ride!" Nick said. 


	5. Stadium Storm

The heroes made their way to a sports section of the school as they walked, seeing the carnage.

"Hey, can we hold up for a sec?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Weiss said as they saw lightning coming down from the sky as a ship was passing over them.

"I'm not sure I can do this… just being a head and all. I mean, I owe you guys for saving me, and even though Juliet was honest about her lineage, what is it that I can do?" Nick said.

"Come on. Being a head isn't so bad. I mean, I could sneak you into movies for free in my purse." Juliet said.

"And youre like, totally immune to carpal tunnel syndrome." Anima said.

"No duh. He doesn't even have any hands." Evan said. "Oh, sorry."

"Nah, its cool… wait, was that ship always there?" Nick asked just noticing the obvious flying ship.

"Holy… how did we miss that?" Luffy said.

"I didn't. It's been slowly approaching us for the last few minutes now." Weiss said.

Suddenly, they heard loud drumming as they could see a viking zombie with Gravity Man at the helm.

"Hello, skraelings! Me and my mate Gravity man are here to kill you!" The viking said drumming faster.

"Possibility of lightning hitting heroes: 77%" Gravity Man said.

"After this, there'll be lots of BBQ for ya, eh Yumil?" The zombie said to a bear head on his shoulders as it growled.

Lighting then struck as the heroes dodged and went for cover.

"Another Dark Purveyor!" Juliet said.

"And this one's totally into Viking Metal, one of the most hardcore types of metal there is." Lemon said.

"You would know that since you listen to music almost every day." Sugarcoat said.

"Hey, look! There's someone on the end of that ship!" Nami said pointing to a girl hanging on to the edge of the ship.

"It's my big sister Cordelia!" Juliet said.

"Another Zombie hunter, I take it? And is that an LA113 rifle?" Jackal asked. "Looks like we got a veteran hunter."

"Hey, Cordelia! Can you hear us?!" Juliet said as Cordelia turned.

"Hey, what's up Juliet?!" Cordelia shouted as she saluted for her bio.

Cordelia Starling

Occupation: a Zombie Hunter with Attitude!

Relation: Juliet's older sister

Known as: The best sniper amongst zombie hunters.

Favourite weapon: L115A3 Long Range Rifle

Turn-ons: Guns, quesadillas and bullet wounds in her enemies.

Turn offs: Talking in movie theaters, the color blue and sea monsters.

"She likes guns and mexican food? Who even is into that besides her?" Sunset asked.

"Well, Deadpool likes guns, and his favorite food is a Chimichanga." Rainbow said.

"Ugh. Don't even bring up that maniacs name. It still makes my blood boil." Jexi said.

"Hey, Cordelia! What's up?" Nick asked.

"See you all in a few! Right now, I'm gonna go kick some zombie ass! And before I forget...Happy Birthday!" Cordelia called out dropping down a present via parachute.

"Meet us at the aquatic center! And use this so we can keep in touch!" Jexi said tossing a comm to her with all his might, Cordelia catching it.

"Thanks, kid who's name I don't really care about knowing!" She called out before the ship was far out of sight.

"Well, now that that's over with…. Let's go kill some zombies!" Jackal said. "I've gone a few minutes without killing one and I really need one."

They advanced to the stadium and saw some football zombies.

"Ten hut! Ten Butt Sex!" A player said.

"What the?!" Nick said.

"Well, guess it's time for some all american football now." USApyon said.

"CHeck this out guys! It;s called the Chainsaw Dash!" Juliet said producing the engine. "Think any of you can keep up?"

"Can we?" Sonic said. "I think I have to ask if you can keep up with me." Sonic said.

The two then dashed down the road. Jackal spotting some motorcycles and conveniently placed steam rollers.

"Give me a second." Jackal said using his powers to combine them all into a mass murder machine.

"Wow." Indigo said before seeing Jackal hold his head.

"Sorry, but there's a number limit to how many times I can create." Jackal said as he got into the driver's seat.

"How many more do you have?"

"I can make at least twenty more things today. After that, my body goes into a hibernation state for a month." Jackal said.

"Then we'll only allow you to create as a last resort." Jexi said.

"Don't tell me what to do. Just gotta make them last." Jackal said revving the engine.

"Let's see how this Roller Hawg handles." Indigo said.

"Roller Hawg? Don't go naming my creations. This is my Extinction Machine." Jackal said.

"Can we just drive?" Lucy asked pointing to the approaching horde of zombies behind them.

"Yeah. Hang on." Jackal said revving the engine.

It barreled down the approaching zombies as flame throwers burned others. They then arrived at a jump and landed in front of the football players.

"Here, use this guy!" USApyon said tossing a medal over. "This is for one of my buddies. He should be able to stop them in their tracks."

"All right. Come on out my friend! Calling Columbus! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen….Charming tribe!"

A stage then appeared with several Yo-kai cheerleaders with a blue cat in explorers clothing appearing on it.

Alarming

Charming

Oh so very Charming!

Charming

Charming

Charming

Charming

Yay, Charming!

"Necolumbus!" He said as the zombies started to become lazy and lie on the ground like the cat was.

"Awesome! So this is the power of a Merican Yo-kai!" Sunset said.

"According to the encyclopedia, anyone inspirited by Necolumbus will have the desire to laze about no matter what." Valentine said.

"Talk about a delay of game penalty! Run em over!" Zangoose said as Jackal grinned, running the zombies down with his vehicle.

"This is so...awesome!" Jackal called out.

They then encountered Juliet and Sonic fighting an even bigger football zombie.

"Aw man, our quarterbacks a zombie!" Juliet said.

"Kill him anyway!" Nick said. "That guy was a jerk anyway." Nick said.

"Hell yeah!" Jackal said firing missiles at the QB. "Wow. I didn't even think about missile launchers. Funny how things work out." Jackal said.

They dashed forwards and found more zombies as Baseball players.

"Hey, it's the world series of Lame!" Jackal said.

"Here's my all time pitch!" Peacock said shooting a cannonball at the baseball playing zombies, knocking their heads off. "Hey, I think that was a home run."

They drove and dashed across the lot, jumping trucks and fire engines.

"I hate it when everyone turns undead, but then I can do awesome stuff like jumping on fire trucks!" Juliet said.

"It is kinda fun! It makes me forget that most of my friends are dead and leaves me the only guy on the football team." Nick said.

"Now youre thinking like a survivor, Nick!" Jackal said. "Don't worry about anyone but yourself and just focus and making it to another day."

They soon got to an athletic center and ditched the bike, heading inside and saving more students.

"Great, more saving people. How come you hero types always jump to save people and not worry about the big baddies in charge?" Jackal shouted.

"Rain Bow told you, Jackal. A life is as precious as a gem. No matter who you are, saving a life is it's own reward." Volt said.

"Ugh. That junk again? Fine. If you're gonna whine about it." Jackal said.

They soon made it to the roof as fire men came from the walls.

"Hang tight, we are coming to save you!" Said one who was a zombie.

"I saved a cat from a tree." Said another.

"Congratulations, here's your medal!" USApyon said blasting them with lasers. "You don't even look like real firemen to me."

"So USApyon, are all Merican yokai stronger than normal yokai?" Sunset asked.

"All Yo-kai are the same, no matter if they are normal, Classic or Merican." USApyon said.

"And Merican Yo-kai technically are summoned the same way, just with a different intro than most other Yo-kai. Same rule for Classic Yo-kai." Komasan said.

"Cool. Guess it opens a whole new amount of possibilities for us." Sunset said.

They reached another chainsaw dash point, Juliet and sonic racing ahead.

"Look at this trick Sonic! It's called The Big Jump!" Juliet said reaching a ramp and jumping so high she was propelled into the air.

The heroes all followed to another Zombie Basketball game.

"Not this again. At least it's only by 90 points, this time." Lemon said.

"They shouldn't even bother trying. We dominated the last one, we'll do it to this one." Rainbow said.

"Remember, no two members of one game can do back to back events." An announcer said.

"You just made up that rule just now." Indigo said.

"We'll just go along with it. Who else know's basketball other than us?" Rainbow asked.

"I've played a bit." Yu said stepping up.

"Just Yu? Ah well, get us past this!" Rainbow said.

"No worries." Yu said getting into position with his sword.

He was able to score 95 points in a minute, using his sword and moves to his advantage.

"Whoa, a bit? More like hes a pro!" Indigo said.

"Well, he did join two school sports clubs while at school." Yosuke said.

The group continued on as the hit another big jump and entered a gym.

"Let's take a shower together!" One zombie on a treadmill said before going splat into the wall from force.

"This is why you don't stop to chat on a treadmill. Ruins the concentration." Cerebella said.

A fat zombie woman then crashed into the gym.

"Where are my beautiful Grandchildren?" It said.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Nick shouted

"Good Idea!" Natsu said breathing out a stream of flames at the large zombie.

"Ha! Sucks to be her!" Jackal said as the corpse fell over with it still flaming.

They continued on wards and saw a base ball stadium with Cordelia's present floating down.

"Jump for it, i wanna see what it is!" Nick said as Juliet leapt into the air and caught her present just in time.

"Okay, were here. So, what is it?" Jexi asked.

Juliet opened the present and found a grenade style gun with the word love on the barrel.

"Big ass gun!" Jackal said as if formed into the chainsaw.

"Oh I can't wait for you to shoot the heck outta stuff with this!" Nick said as baseball music began to play, before the two realized they were in a baseball stadium.

"Zombie Baseball! Aim and shoot at the oncoming opponents! Can you score a winning home run?" The announcer said.

"I'll thank Cordelia for this later, but for now… Chainsaw Blaster!" Juliet said blasting an oncoming zombie.

"Ha! You shot him instead of hitting a ball! This is how I wish they played baseball!" Jackal said as the head flew right over the scoreboard.

"We need more runs! Nick, get your head on that zombie and run the bases! Someone go with him too!" Jexi said.

"I'm on it!" Pinkie said running down there.

Pinkie attached Nick to the body and both ran as fast as they could, Pinkie blasting some. In the end, they had 4 runs to the zombies 2.

"Take notes, MLB! Use em to make Baseball not suck!" Jackal said.

"You realize no one's there, right?" Zangoose said.

"I know, but this would be awesome if they did see this." Jackal said.


	6. Pirates of the Black Sky

After a quick call from Juliet's mom saying Cordelia was not getting a motorbike, they met up with her as she jumped down from her perch.

"Pleased to meet you, Cordelia." Nick said.

"Shh. Don't move Juliet. You got something hanging off of you." Cordelia said aiming her rifle at Nick.

"That's her boyfriend, or what's left of him." Jexi said.

"Hey, youre that guy who tossed me the comm. Yeah. I lost that thing in the pool once we landed." Cordelia said.

"Seriously? It wasn't even waterproof." Jexi said.

"Still, the no body thing seems kinda cool." Cordelia said.

"Emphasis on that." Nick said.

"I wouldn't have to worry about gaining weight. Food would just fall right out my neck hole." Cordelia said.

"Ugh. Too much info." Rise said.

A rumbling was then heard as the viking ship from before was above them.

"Perfect. Time to have some fun with that Viking Metal Zombie." Lemon said. "And his gravity inducing and math calculating friend."

"Yeah! Let's go, Zangoose!" Jackal said firing a grappling gun. "Glad I always carry this thing." He said grabbing his partner as he pulled himself to the ship.

"Everyone! Execute manuver 54V!" Cordelia said.

"We don't even know what that means." Jexi said.

"It's this!" Juliet said being launched from cordelia's hands.

"Oh, right. Cheerleading thing." Jexi said. "I think I'll go with my way." Jexi said making his wings and flying to the ship.

"Come on guys!" Yosuke said as they all jumped onto the hull and climbed onto the brig.

"If it isnt the pirates of the jerk off-ian!" Jackal siad.

"Ya got lots of nerve coming aboard me ship, stelpas." The zombie said.

"Heroes probable death by our hands: 100%" Gravity Man said.

"Lemme see what we can do to change that!" Jexi said.

"Alright! Yumil, Gravity Man, lets cut these guys up into bite sized chum! I'm gonna use their faces to make hats! And use their spines as backscratchers!" The zombie said pounding the drums until jumping right in front of them.

"Let's show em the Viking way!"

Vikke

Viking Metal Zombie

Influences:Bathory

Enslaved

Necrophilia

"We are vikings, short and stout! We like to drink and bout, bout, bout!" Vikke said.

"Engaging systems for battle. Heroes will be defeated easily." Gravity Man said.

"Come on!" Jexi said.

"Engaging Gravity Drive." Gravity Man said as a pulse spread all over the ship as the heroes found themselves pinned to the ships deck by the force of gravity.

"He's like Grav when he uses his fists on people." Anima said.

"Yeah. But when Grav uses it, it's on a different part of the body, he's using it on our entire bodies." Evan said.

"Gotta… call that Yo-kai." Sunset said reaching for a medal. "Come on out, my friend! Calling Kyubi! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning….Mysterious!"

Booshiggy,booshiggy

Boogie Woogie

Cling Clang

Delirious

Mysterious!

"Kyubi!" Kyubi said. "Well, this is a charming little surprise. Finally calling someone like me?" Kyubi asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I still don't like how you used us like that. But we need help." Sunset said.

"Okay! First, I'll negate that Gravity the old fashioned way, destroying the one inducing it." Kyubi said turning to Gravity Man. "Nothing stands a chance against my fox fire. Inferno!" Kyubi shouted sending a large inferno of flames at Gravity Man.

"Fire cannot be controlled by gravity. Chances of survival from attack...0%" Gravity Man said as he was engulfed in the flames. Once they were subsided, there was nothing left but ashes. The heroes began to get up after the Gravity Drive was gone.

"Okay. We're okay. But it looks like Kyubi destroyed the weapon before I got a chance to scan it." Mega Man said.

"That is the strangest act of praise I've ever heard." Kyubi said.

The others came to Vikke. "What are you gonna do now that your backup is gone, sucker?" Jackal asked.

"I don't need some gravity user to deal with ye." Vikke said.

His legs were then chopped off. "Deal with us? Funny, I think you might need legs for that." Zoro said but then saw Vikke flying.

"What the heck?! Blast him, Juliet!" Nick said.

"No worries." Juliet said using her chainsaw blaster on him.

He was then moved to the ground.

"Slice him in two!" Jackal said as Zoro did so. "And that's the end of him. Some lightning charges and attacks, but barely even a…"

He then heard laughing as Vikke's head was larger in size and floating.

"I feel the power of the gods in me blood!" Vikke laughed as he devoured his left over body parts.

"What the heck is this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Just some powerful zombie with magic powers. No big deal." Jackal said.

"Screw shooting him, just slice him till thereOhs nothing left!" Zoro said running at the zombie head. "I'm through with your stupid tricks." Zoro said slicing at Vikke's head repeatedly.

Eventually, he was cut at the jaw.

"No! How can this be happening! I'm a warrior!" Vikke said.

"Well, I'm gonna be the greatest swordsman in the world someday." Zoro said as he kicked down the bear head as it leapt out of Vikke's head. "And dont forget it as you go back to hell."

"Meus vita rege, pro nefario coepto!" Vikke chanted as he vanished.

"Those words again. Guess we cant stop whatever Shade Man has planned with Swan, but we can still counter it." Jexi said. "Pinkie Pie, you should be the one to stay."

"It's because Vikke and I both play the drums, right?" Pinkie said.

"Uh, sure. Let's go with that." Jexi said as the ship started to shake. "Guess without Vikke, this things going down."

"Brace for impact!" Jackal said as the ship crashed. 


	7. Farming Work

Jexi awoke in a purple void.

"Huh? How did i get here, and why am I hearing a Psychedelic tune?" Jexi asked himself.

"You are in a very special place right now, Jexi." said a male voice. "And I, Plant Man, arranged for it so. Now, we are willing to release you on a certain condition. I know you and those heroes brought the captured cells onto this world with you, so tell me which hero is carrying them and I'll let you loose."

"I'd never do… agh!"

Jexi was assaulted by zombified versions of Blazer and Umbra.

"You let us down, bro. Always following whatever that Blue lantern says." Blazer said.

"We were proud when you began that team, but now you brought us down by allying with that lantern. Now it seems like it's his team more than yours what with him choosing the worlds and taking on random missions." Umbra said.

"He doesn't even let you cruise to your own beat like you use to." Blazer said.

"So now, we're gonna kill ya, and see how he does things for a change." Umbra said before Jexi punched his head off.

"You illusions need work. Umbra never says words like 'ya." Jexi said.

"True, but youre trapped here until…"

"Ahhh! Look out I cant stop, ahhh!" Said a female voice as a bus literally broke the illusion, snapping Jexi out of it.

When he awoke, he saw a familiar red cat over his head. "Oh! You're finally awake!" Jibanyan said.

"Jibanyan? Why are you here? I thought you went home after the war." Jexi said.

"I never left. I've been training actually. I've been battling cars and vehicles all over. I heard about a really destructive driver here and wanted to see if I could beat the car they drive." Jibanyan said.

"Uh, Jibanyan?" Sunset said. "Would this driver happen to drive a bus and do donuts around us right now?"

"Huh?" He said before seeing said things happening. "How did I not notice this? I gotta step up my game!" He said standing in the buses path. "Take this you stupid bus! Paws of Fury!" He shouted going against the bus in question.

The bus knocked him into a tree.

"Did i just hit a cat? What was that? Oh, hi Juliet!" The girl inside said.

"Lemme guess, that's Rosalind, right?" Jackal asked.

"Yeah. My little sister." Juliet said.

"And don't worry about the cat, he's use to being hit by cars and buses." Applejack said.

"I came to save you guys!" Rosalind said. "But something's wrong with this stupid bus, it's irritating!"

"Well she's… awfully spunky." Nick said.

"And a disaster waiting to happen." Soul said.

"Ah, I almost hit a bird, look out!" Rosalind said.

Rosalind Starling

Occupation: High School Student.

Relation: The youngest of the Starling sisters.

Favorite Weapon: Something really destructive.

Hobbies: Scrapbooking, terrorizing pedestrians and collecting Yeti skulls.

Secret Dream: To meet Justin Bieber...and add his skull to her collection.

"What the heck is with that last one? What kinda dream involves a skull?" Sunny said.

"Hey! She just has…. Specific taste." Juliet said.

Natsu barely dodged the bus as it barreled to him. "Watch it, It's bad enough I can't ride a moving vehicle but I don't wanna get hit by one!" He shouted.

"Sorry, it's not my fault, the brakes aren't working!" Rosalind laughed. "Dont worry, I got it under control!"

"No you dont, you have no idea what youre even doing!" Nami said.

"How did she even get her licence?" Yosuke asked.

"I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure everyone at the DMV are idiots." Juliet said.

Rosalind crashed the bus into the gates and tossed a present out. "Happy Birthday, Juliet!" She called out.

Juliet opened the present and saw a confetti cannon like a rainbow.

"Oh my gosh! Rosalind must've saw this on my amazon wish list!" Juliet said adding it. "Nick Popper! I can shoot his head with this!"

"I'm not even gonna begin to go into what is wrong with that." Nick said.

"Ha! DBZ abridged reference!" Jackal said as he got blank stares. "Am I seriously the only one who has seen that? Well, you all lose out!" Jackal added.

They followed the bus tracks into a run down farm.

"The O'bannon farm. Guess the people here didnt make it." Juliet said.

"Yeah. Farms are usually the least protected place when a zombie attack is in effect." Jackal said.

They soon saw some farmer zombies.

"Plow dem crops! Cut that grass! It needs water!" One of them said.

"Wow. Even in death they still care about their farms." Gray said.

They soon notice the heroes. "Get offa our farm, city slickers!" One said as they started attacking.

"Now it's farmer zombie Killing time!" Jackal said readying his polearm.

"Is killing zombies all you ever think about?" Applejack asked.

"Well duh. I've been through four zombie outbreaks, five counting this one. When you've been in those, killing zombies is all you can do." Jackal said slicing the zombie on the tractor nearby.

They saw Rosalind driving ahead, crashing into everything.

"Okay, her licence should seriously be revoked before she hurts somebody." Natsu said.

"No worries. That things gotta run out of gas soon, right?" Kanji said.

"But what if she finds something like a combine?" Jexi said.

"Never mind, we need to get her outta that bus!" Kanji said.

"For once, I agree. Rosalind is making survival a little tough for me." Jackal said.

They continued to kill farmers until an even fatter zombie than the last one slammed next to them.

"I got hemorrhoids." It said.

"EEW! We did not need to know that." Filia said.

"Screw it, blast it's ass off!" Jackal said making a blaster from nearby junk and firing at the zombie.

"I'm dying! And as fat as hell!" It siad beofre being blown to bits.

"Nine more and i'm out." Jackal said.

"Best save those for the instruments for last then." Jexi said.

"No worries. I've been making them as I go. I already gave them to the animal lover and party girl. I've reserved three for your last three friends." Jackal said.

"And am I the only one who brought a guitar?" Sunset said having hers.

"Well, when you travel light, you travel light." Indigo said.

"Why do you even have that with you?" Jexi asked.

"I'm the second string guitarist and singer. That and you have to be prepared." Sunset said.

"Good nuff." Zangoose said.

They then heard strange music.

"Lemon, what is it this time?" Rainbow asked.

"It's Psychedelia, a music done by hippies." Lemon said.

"Ugh, I hate Hippies! Free the people my butt." Jackal said.

"I know! And they also do drugs, too." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Like mushrooms and stuff like...well son of a gun." Chie began before seeing a giant mushroom.

"Let's cut it." Juliet said.

"No, that's a bad Idea! What if it's a drug and we all get high?" Lemon said.

"Its not a drug mushroom, but these are known for causing wild hallucinations. As long as we don't breathe in the spores, we should be fine." Jackal said.

Juliet blasted the mushroom sending spores everywhere. Everyone exept Alphonse, who was immune being a living suit of armor all were knocked out.

They soon found themselves in a warped place. "Yeah. It makes it harder to be prepared when you blast the mushroom!" Zangoose shouted.

"Alphonse got lucky because he's a suit of armor. But where the heck are we?" Edward said.

"You're is psychedelia now, kids." Plant Man said.

A giant egg in the center then hatched to reveal a massive zombie chicken.

"AAAH! It's a giant messed up chicken monster!" Nick said.

"Bwaak!" It clucked as it ran right to them.

"Kill it so we can have KFC tonight!" Jackal said.

"Seriously? You wanna eat zombie chicken?" Jexi asked.

"I was kidding. Still, I want me some KFC." Jackal said.

They killed the chicken and snapped back to reality, Alphonse with them on a giant combine.

"I would say it's nice to be this way, but…" Alphonse said.

"I promise I will get your body back, Al. Its just taking some time." Edward said.

"Also, we got company." Alphonse said pointing to the zombie horde.

"Well, guess its time for some farming then, huh?" Jackal said getting behind the wheel of the combine as he mowed down the zombies. "HA-HA! I love this!"

As the last zombie was mowed down, they snapped to another area.

"That was weird. We need to find the Purveyor that's doing this and kill it. I have a hunch this is all just a big illusion." Jexi said.

"Oh, like Inception!" Indigo said.

"You actually watched that?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah. It was playing when we were back in Ikebukuro." Indigo said. "Nice movie."

"We kill the Purveyor, we wake up! Let's get Rosalind and get her!" Jackal said. 


	8. Psychedelia

They soon saw the bus parked nearby.

"Finally, she figured out how to work the brakes." Jackal said.

"Yeah, I just tuned the engine and bam." Rosalind said.

"Gotcha! The real Rosalind would never figure out how to do that! Show yourself, Purveyor!" Juliet said.

The scenery then became really trippy as a female hippie zombie and Plant man appeared from a hole.

"Ah, welcome sisters and brothers. Let's move beyond the land of perception." She said.

"And enjoy the wonderful fragrance of your incoming deaths." Plant Man said holding a rose and sniffing it. "Ah. As sweet as any rose."

"Whoo, ever heard of deodorant you two?" Juliet said.

"I'm a robot. We don't have scents. Well, maybe the junk robot we keep in Flux's trash dump, but other than him, we don't have scents." Plant Man said. "But if I did, it would be the scent of an elegant rose."

The zombie played her sitar some more.

"Now, open your hearts and let my music guide you… into a world of everlasting peace, and rot, and HELL." She said.

Mariska

Psychedelia Zombie

Influences: Jefferson Airplane

Aldous Huxley

BAD fashion sense

"Hippies. Why did it have to be hippies?!" Jackal said as the battle soon began.

"Now, how about we start off fresh like a spring breeze. Flower Forest!" Plant Man shouted as random flowers bloomed from the ground.

"Dont touch them, they're trapped somehow." Jexi said.

"Oh is that what you think? Thorn Whip!" Plant Man shouted snapping his whip down the hole as they rose from the flowers, hitting everyone nearby them.

Mariska then shot the same type of bubbles she was inside, trapping a few, including Yu.

"Come on, Brother Yu. Let go and become empty. Humans are not worth it." Mariska said.

"No.. I am far from empty!" Yu said.

"Come on. Just give up. First hero to tell me who has the cells gets to live to see another day." Plant Man said.

Yu then glowed blue as he broke out of the bubble through sheer power.

"What? Impossible!" Mariska said.

"Izanagi!" Yu shouted as his persona sliced Mariska in half.

"You got her!" Usopp said.

"Did you really?" Plant man said as the halves were still alive.

"One truth becomes… two!" Mariska said as the haves regenerates into two bodies, then splitting up again. "Two truths become...four!"

"Mariska has a very special ability. No matter how many times you slice her in half, there will always be more of her." Plant Man said.

"Oh, that's just cheap!" Yosuke said.

"Hey, we're just using our abilities to our fullest." Plant Man said.

"Okay, shoot the copies until we find the real one." Jackal said.

"Yeah. Good luck with that. Plant Barrier!" Plant Man shouted as Mariska was surrounded by a barrier of petals.

"Time for a new merican yo-kai, courtesy of yours truly!" USApyon said tossing a medal. "That one should make Plant Man stop it."

"Okay. Come on out my friend! Calling Marunugget! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset said.

Ladies and Gentlemen….Mysterious Tribe!"

A stage then appeared with carribean style yokai as a nugget with arms and legs and a baseball cap appeared.

Booshiggy!

Booshiggy!

Mysterious

Tribe!

"Marunugget!" He said as Plant Man stopped his barrier.

"You know what, I'm leaving it all to you, Mariska!" Plant Man said.

"Yeah! So he's got ablities like Dismarelda!" Rainbow said.

"Not exactly." Marunugget said. "I make anyone I inspirit pass their responsibilities off to the nearest person."

"Got any attacks that can deal with her copies?"

"Afraid not." Valentine said looking at the encyclopedia. "But he has gotten rid of the barrier. We can hit that hippie bitch now."

The group whaled on her until one remained.

"Now die, hippie!" Jackal said slicing her in half.

"No, you werent supposed to cut her in half again!" Yosuke said as she divided back into two, then four and then into eight.

"Seek the truth before your eyes, and the door shall open." Mariska said.

"It's useless, just tell us who has the cells, and…" Plant Man said before being sliced in half himself.

"You talk too much." Jackal said being impaled by a thorn.

"Yeah. So do you." Plant Man said before exploding.

"Plant Barrier acquired." Mega Man said.

"Jackal, you alright?" Juliet asked.

"More or less. Aimed closer to the right and he would have gotten a vital organ." Jackal said.

Mariska then used multiple contraptions to attack.

"Now let's end this, and try to aim for something that wont let her multiply." Jexi said.

"The collarbone. That'll get her, but we cant get close." Evan said.

"I'm on it. Rakshasa!" Yu said as a demon appeared and cut through lots of buses, as another one barreled to sunset.

"Ara Mitama!" Yu said as another blocked it.

"High Pixie! King Frost! Pyro Jack!"

All of the personas did what they did as Mariska was running out of options.

"Whoa! That guy is a machine!" Jackal said as Yu leapt and dealt the final blow on Mariska's collarbone, shattering the illusion and Juliet followed.

"Heavy. Peace out, way out." She said as she was decapitated. "Meus vita rege, pro nefario coepto!"

"We did it, we, huh? Where is everybody?" Juliet said as many were gone, as was the captive Rosalind, leaving her, nick and a handful of girls.

"Where's my darling Gray?" Juvia asked.

"And we're back at the crash site?" Lucy said looking at the still unconscious Jibanyan.

Juliet's phone then rang. "Oh, my phone!" She said getting it out. "Who is this and what have you done with our friends?"

"Heeeeeey, pretty ladies!~ Are you ready to boogie woogie?" Said an autotuned voice.

"Yeah. And are you missing a few guys?" Said another voice.

"Video Man, and who's with you?" Roll asked.

"These ones, you ain't gonna level up on.~" the autotuned voice said.

"Just another Purveyor of darkness. Now listen, here's how it's gonna work. I kidnapped those guys using my abilities. I've already searched them and they didn't have the cells, which means one of you girls have them." Video Man said.

"You want your friends back, you gotta win a game with us." Said the voice. "Meet us at the Fulci Fun Center. I cant wait to party with your corpses like it's 1983!" The phone then hung up.

"Okay, counting everyone that was lost, it's just me, Juvia, Lemon, and the rest of the girls." Juliet said.

"Yes. Well, I think I'm out since we need someone here for the counter." Applejack said.

"But we cant go in, it's obviously a trap!" Nick said.

"I know that, but they have Gray! And I'm stuck with all of my biggest love rivals in all of history." Juvia said.

"And VideoMan isn't going to just hand them over even if we do give him the cells." Roll said.

"And who the heck is gonna help us, your dad?" Lucy said as a motorcycle pulled up. On it was a man in a zebra pattern jacket and jeans with a pompadour and chains.

"Hey, baby." He said.

"Daddy!" Juliet said.

"Daddy?" Nami said.

Dad aka Gideon Starling

Occupation: Ace zombie hunter and pure rock & roller.

Relation: Juliet's dad & doting father to his daughters.

Favorite Weapon: His own G.D. fists.

Favorite Food: Peanut-butter and pickle sandwich.

Skills: Bone-breaking, Life-taking, & baby-making.

Unknown Fact: Cries anytime a dog dies on TV.

"Now this… is one macho dude." Jibanyan said regaining consciousness.

"Jibanyan, I have something important for you to do." Sunset said to the cat. "It's probably the most important thing you'll ever have to do in your life."

She then took out the cells. "These are every cell we collected so far. We scanned the area and know where the largest concentration of them are. We're trusting you to take these and rejoin them with the other cells. It's your turn to be the hero."

Jibanyan then gained a serious look as he took the jars. "You can count on meow!" Jibanyan said.

He then scurried off, Gideon getting some extra sidecars.

"So, we gonna get our family back or what?" He said. 


	9. Girls Night Out

"You know what's worse than being captured by an unknown Dark Purveyor? Having a bunch of girls trying to save you." Jackal said as he and the other guys were in a large bubble.

"Technically, I captured you, not him." Video Man said.

"Yeah, but we dont even know who he is." Jexi said. "All we know is he likes Funk music."

"Doesn't matter right now. You guys are bargaining chips for the cells. Once I get them, I'm getting a very big promotion in my future." VideoMan said.

Outside on the open roads, the girls all rode with Juliet and Gideon.

"I"m worried about your friends, especially Rosalind." Juliet said.

"Hey, they're tough kids, they can handle themselves. Hell, most of those guys know trouble like apple knows pie." Gideon said.

"Yeah. We've been through alot together. They can handle this. We have faith in them." Lucy said.

"But aren't ya tired of them hogging the spotlight? If you think about it, only Erza here took on opponents herself." Gideon said.

"We don't care about things like the lime light. We only care about protecting the world's. It's all that matters." Sunset said.

"So dad, this is…" Juliet said.

"Nick, I know, told me all about im." Gideon said. "And I know most of these guys. You planning on adding my girl to your team?"

"Why do you ask?" Erza asked.

"Because whoever Juliet ends up with, in love or not, is part of the family business." Gideon said.

"But we don't really fight that many zombies. Robots, Yo-kai and monsters mostly with the occasion evil human." Rainbow said.

"Wow, really? If I joined, I could actually learn more from you than Zombie Hunting?" Juliet asked.

"Why did you say that?" Indigo whispered.

"It just slipped out." Rainbow said.

They all soon ended up at a high rise with the top shaped like a giant arcade box.

"What the hell kinda place is this?" Gideon asked.

"I was about to say the same thing." Lemon said.

"It's the Fulci Fun Center, Dad. It's where all the kids hang out after school." Juliet said.

"Oh man, there must be tons of arcade games in there." Rainbow said with her eyes lighting up.

"Focus, Rainbow. Okay, judging from the architecture and style of game, this purveyor likes Funk music from the use of autotune." Lemon said.

"And from the nineties or eighties by style of arcade games inside. Not gonna lie, seems kinda fun." Rainbow said.

"So this guy wants a girl's only type of thing?" Nick asked.

"Not really. A robot inside called VideoMan kidnapped all the guy members and won't give them back till we hand over something really important." Roll said.

"The cells. But we already gave them to Jibanyan." Sunny said.

"Its up to him now to save Hope for us." Nami said.

"But for right now… Girls night out!"

"Wait! We need a plan to trick these guys!" Juliet said drawing shapes.

"Looks pretty simple, your dad will climb up the outside of the building and meet us in the penthouse while we make our way up." Weiss said.

"Cause he's already doing it." Yang added pointing up.

Gideon was seen jumping up the building like he wasn't human, dropping down a present of his own with a helmet inside.

"Nick Shoot, an upgrade for Nick Popper."

"Whoa. Don't feel sorry to be him right now." Ruby said.

"Okay, let's play." Rainbow said going in.

To all the girls surprise, the zombies inside were playing video games.

"I wanna play games 24/7!" One said.

"Hit the buttons faster!" Said another.

"I need to level up!" Said a third.

"Look at them all! They're all geeks going zombie over video games!" Juliet said.

"What a way to go." Soursweet said sweetly. "Spare no one."

"Gonna go all M-rated on their faces!" Peacock said.

They started attacking and slammed zombies into the consoles, electrifying them.

"Whoa, hold up! One of them still has a life left on Galaga!" Rainbow said. "Go on without me." She said grabbing the controls.

"Ugh. If you see any Merican Yo-kai down here, don't forget to get their medals when coming to meet us up top." Sunset said.

"Sure, no problem." Rainbow said completely mesmerized by the game. Suddenly the game sucked her in.

"Ah, man, it was a trap. This is just like that one movie, Pixels, where the games come to life." Rainbow said.

"Element of Loyalty User! You have been chosen for a special game. The prize for getting the high score, the medal of a Great Man Legendary Yo-kai!" A mysterious voice said.

Galaga creatures started raining down in classic patterns.

"Too easy! I know all of the Galaga levels by heart." Rainbow said taking a deep breath before making her move.

"Though you should note, you only get one life since that's all you had to begin with." The voice said.

Rainbow shot the creatures with her blade and kept jumping up. Soon she beat the high score and transfered to where the others are.

"AAAH! This is so not how I wanted to play Pac-Man!" Rainbow shouted seeing a large Pac-Man. "How long have I been gone?"

"Not long, and there are millions of these things!" Nick said.

"Sunset! I got a new Legend Medal. Use it!" Rainbow said.

"Got it. Come on out my friend! Calling Edison! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, A Great Man Legendary!"

A stage then rose with a Yo-kai choir singing on it as a Yo-kai with a light bulb head and a human torso with a phonograph lower body began to rise.

A Great Legend!

Great Legend!

Great Legend!

Has!

Graced!

Us!

"Edison!" He said. "Hmm. Seems these things need to be taught a lesson!" He shouted as electricity rained down from the heavens, destroying every last one of the creatures.

"Oh my god!" Juliet said. "That was amazing!"

"Wait, are you actually 'the' Thomas Edison?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yes. When I died, I became a Yo-kai like another great man." Edison said. "I belive his name was...Columbus!"

"You mean Necolumbus?" Sunset asked.

"No. Christopher Colombus, the explorer!" Edison said.

"His medal has got to be further up. Let's keep going." Rainbow said

"Sorry, but I was the only one in this building. But I am proud to help you." Edison said.

The group reached another level and saw the most popular game as girders came down with familiar music.

"Donkey Kong." Rainbow said. "It's been too long, my old enemy."

"Yeah, the one arcade game you suck at." Lemon said.

"Hey, not in front of everyone. But now its redemption time." Rainbow said.

The 8-bit gorilla then appeared and started tossing barrels down.

"Only one way to beat this game. Jump!" Rainbow said jumping over the barrels and grabbing the hammer at the end of the ramp.

"Sweet." She said breaking the incoming barrels before making it to Donkey Kong. "Now, how about that princess?"

"I been wanting to do this since last year." Rainbow added taking the hammer and knocking out the big gorilla.

"New High score!" The arcade voice said.

"Ha! I! Am! Immortal!" Rainbow shouted.

A door then opened up.

"Guess that's the way to the penthouse. Let's go!" Juliet said as they entered. 


	10. Funky Fresh

On a massively lighted stage, a zombie with a pink jacket and top hat with an adult diaper and boots was dancing as he was playing a keytar.

"Whoooaaa, babeee! Time to get the funk out!" He said. After a bit more, he posed with Video man.

"That was the scariest freaking thing I have ever seen." Ruby said.

"You should be scared, cause you guys are gonna die." VideoMan said. "Now, where are my cells?"

"Sorry, but I had em, but then I lost em." Sunset said.

"Well, we'll just see about that. Pause!" VideoMan said pausing the entire area. He quickly searched the girls before growling and unpausing time. "THey're right. They don't have the cells on them."

"Now if we're done here, give us our friends back!" Lucy said.

"Not before you release Gray first!" Juvia said.

"What's the matter babies?" The zombie said. "Didn't you like our phone S-E-X-X?~" he then said in auto tune while gideon signaled them from behind.

"Uh, let's think about that…" Juliet said. "Dudes, give us Rosalind, now. And that zombie better stop making fun of Stephen Hawking! He's a great man, you perv!"

"I'm the pervert?" The zombie said. "You girls the ones who are dressed funny and have a head hanging from your hip."

"Seriously, can you be more perverted than that?" Video Man said. "Course, its not gonna matter much longer."

"Yeah, like we already told em. Cells or not, they wanna get their friends back, they have to play the game!" The zombie said strumming his keytar allowing multiple lights to light up."Whoaaaa, babeeee! Time to get the Funk out!"

Josey

Funk Zombie

Influences: Parliament Funkadelic

Rick James

Eight-foot piles of cocaine

C3P0

"Light up, please." Josey said as he and Video man got on a mini saucer and flew around.

"You may be able to beat the two of us individually, but we're a team in this place. We're unbeatable." VideoMan said.

"They have a point, we cant even reach them." Lucy said.

"You guys can't, but I can." Juliet said getting out her Chainsaw Blaster.

She began firing at the saucer as it flew. "How about we have a little fun. Rewind!" VideoMan said as time rewinded to when Juliet was about to fire. As she did, the two easily dodged the shots.

"Huh? How did that happen?" Lucy said.

"That robot acts just like a vhs player!" Nick said. "He's able to stop time, advance it, even rewind it as much as he wants."

"How are we supposed to beat that?" Rainbow asked.

"I think I have an idea on how to stop him." Sunset said. "Come on out, My friend! Calling Wazzat! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning...Mysterious!"

Booshiggy

Booshiggy

Boogie Woogie

Cling Clang

Delirious

Mysterious!

"Wazzat!" Wazzat said.

"Wazzat, bon appetit!" Sunset said as Wazzat flew to Video Man and chomped down on his head as VideoMan started to space out.

"Nice. You're using Wazzat to eat his memories so he can't remember what comes before or after the rewind or fastforward." Sci-Twi said.

"Now let's end this movie! Energy Field!" Aelita said blasting Video Man's head off.

"Ugh, instant replay…" he said falling to the ground.

"Yeah! Nice work, girls!" Jexi said from above.

"No weapon within Video Man?" Mega Man said.

"Video Man was just a souped up VHS after all. He had no special weapon to his name." Roll said.

"Eat this, funky fresh ladies!" Josey said. He dropped tons of 8-bit bombs on them.

"Wow. He is really into games." Rainbow said beating a bomb back at the saucer.

"Now, Juvia!" Lucy said.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia said as she sliced Josey in Half.

"Second Stage. Initiate...Funky Funky." Josey autotuned as he and the other heroes rose up into a higher level. "Now it's when things get more dangerous."

A giant UFO was then seen as Rosalind and the guys were in multiple pods. The girls jumped on top of it. "Yes! This is like a super fun version of Space Invaders!" Rainbow said.

"Groovy, Groovy. This is an announcement to attendees.~" Josey said. "The game has reached it's climax! Let the never-ending freakiness begin!~"

"Oh, that doesnt sound good!" Natsu said.

"Nope. Not for us either." Odd said pointing up as a laser was aimed right at their pod. "Pod will be eliminated in 5 minutes."

"Girls, if you got a plan….please hurry." Usopp said.

"I'm gonna take these guys out, Then we gonna warp into space together.~" Josey said. "Commencing countdown. All together… baby, baby!~"

"SomEbody, any body, help us!" Nami said.

A blue light then flashed as a comet crashed into the ship and damaged it.

"What the Funk?" Josey said as a familiar face to all heroes was in sight.

"Did you miss me, my friends?" Hope said as Jibanyan stood on his shoulders.

"Hey, guys! I did it! I saved Hope! I'm a hero!" Jibanyan said.

"HOPE!" Everyone said.

"Yeah. Jibanyan found the cell cache and reassembled Zygarde. He told me what was going on so we rushed over here as fast as we could." Hope said. "I saw everything… even Jexi's illusion. I'm sorry I put all this on you, but I have my reasons, which I will explain once this guys dealt with."

"We're just glad to have you back. But could you be more active instead of emotionally talking about this?" Jexi asked.

"Oh, right." Hope said producing a massive sword. "Game over, scum!"

He sliced through the ship as it exploded, taking Josey with it.

"Meus Vita rege, pro nefario coepto!" Josey said.

They all landed and saw all the Starlings safe and sound.

"Hope, about what you saw, I…" Jexi started.

"No need. Let me explain. Ever since I joined the team, I wanted to make the journey last, taking you all to these places so that we can be real heroes." Hope said.

"Hope, we were already real heroes even before you joined." Jexi said.

"And about the team thing, I kinda think of the Justice League when I do it. There are lots of hereos, and we could all use the support in the future." Hope said.

"Hope, we aren't some kind of global force. We just travel from world to world for the fun of it. Honestly I thought the reason was because you secretly felt weak." Jexi said.

"Hey, give him some credit." Aladdin said. "If it werent for him, we and team RWBY wouldn't've fully joined."

"And Evan and I would not have learned so much from him and approved by Rain bow to join you." Anima said.

"Yeah. I appreciate him for that, but I never said you could join. We're just protecting you. Now, there's only one Purveyor left and one of Shade Man's lackeys left." Jexi said.

"And then we can end him and his plans all at once. Whaddya say, partner?' Hope asked.

"Yeah. Let's stop him together once and for all." Jexi said as the two shook hands. 


	11. Cathedrial Siege

"Okay, so theres only one o' them Purveyors left, and Rarity stayed at the fun center to prepare because that last one had a Keytar." Gideon said.

"Which means you guys saved the best for last." Rainbow siad. "Though why is this last one in an unfinished cathedral?"

"Well, churches like that one are bait for zombies since they used to keep the dead underneath them." Jexi said. "He could be planning to raise an army of the undead."

"I say bring it then." Jackal said.

"No, we have to stop this. What's the plan, dad?" Juliet said.

"Okay, heres how it's gonna work. Cordelia, you attack from the front and snipe with long-nose and white line hair." Gideon began.

"No worries." Usopp said.

"Count on us." Kid said.

"Rosalind, take the green hair and the fox and go find something destructive." Gideon said.

"Destructive? I love it!" Rosalind said.

"Hope you can make something to protect us from her rampage." Zoro said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hope said. "I saw her driving."

"Oh boy." Tails said.

"You, bacon hair. Use one of your critters to distract some of them zombies." Gideon said.

"Okay. I'm on it. Come on out, my friend! Calling Roughraff! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!" Suset said.

"Summoning... Tough!"

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough!

"Roughraff!" Roughraff said. "Oy! Chickidee! You gots some nerve calling me out here like that!"

"Just inspirit some zombies for some infighting." Sunset said.

"Heh. No worries. Being a rebel is what I do best. Gonna get rough!" He shouted leaping off a building an inspiriting a zombie, causing a small riot.

"Color Boy, I need you to find that robo-vampire and flush im' out. You wanna take him out now, then nows the time to do it." Gideon said.

"No need to tell me. I was already planning on it to begin with. Knowing him, he's still with Swan." Jexi said.

"The rest of you are with me as we charge the sides and pincer that goth kid. Water girl, you go with my daughter and keep her safe, and no funny ideas bout that rival stuff." Gideon said seriouisly.

"Y-Yes, sir." Juvia said. "Besides, she isn't my rival since she already has a boyfriend." Juvia said.

"We need two more people to go with them, though." Hope said. "Any others wanna be the main attack force?"

"Me, since I have to go inside anyway." Rainbow said.

"We'll do it." Thorn said stepping up with Emily. "We stuck around to save you, we're gonna see this through."

"Okay, we all understand the plan then?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said.

"Then let's git out there and kick some zombie ass!" Gideon shouted as they all rushed into action.

Inside the cathedral, Shade Man watched them rush in. "Just like I predicted. If I am to meet my end here today, I have no regrets whatsoever." Shade Man smiled. "All my affairs are in order."

Jexi, Mega Man and Roll then crashed into the cathedral. "No more running, Shade Man. It ends here!" Jexi said.

"Yes. It does." Shade man said drawing his claws. "Now come at me!" He declared.

Jexi ran towards him with a fist, only to be surprised when Shade Man split into several bat versions of himself.

"This is not gonna be easy." Jexi said.

Outside, the construction yard had turned into a warzone as explosions went everywhere.

"I've never been more happier and more alive!" Jackal said swinging on a wrecking ball controlled by Rosiland. "This may be a lame outbreak, but I get to at least enjoy killing mega level zombies!"

Juliet dodged the wrecking ball.

"Girls, you have to be careful. Those two are more dangerous then the zombies." Nick said.

"Like we didn't already know that." Juvia said ducking down as a wrecking ball missed them.

They dived into a building.

"Okay. I think we are safe now." Thorn said.

The wrecking ball then crashed inside. "What kind of cake are we having tonight juliet?" Rosalind asked.

"Never mind, run like hell!" Juliet said as they ran while Jackal shot at everything.

"Almost there, just keep going!" Emily said as they reached the cathedral and crashed into it, the wrecking ball getting destroyed as everyone convined on the same spot.

Out of the shadows came a familiar figure.

"That Desert Man guy. Strange. He looks more like a suit man." Luffy said.

"Its just the container. He hasn't been unleashed yet." Tails said as the suit opened as sand rushed out of the top. A desert quickly formed as two large hands and a large head rose from it. "RAAHHHH!" It roared.

A motor cycle then roared as another figure fired shots at the heroes who deflected them, it being the last Purveyor.

"Ah, alright!" It said.

"Well look who it is, Mary kate and Ashley!" Juliet said.

Swan then laughed as he was in a box seat watching Shade Man fight Jexi from above.

"Oh, you heroes. I've been getting so lonely with you killing my Robot Masters and Dark Purveyors. Poor Lewis and Desert Man are the only ones left." Swan said.

"Like we actually care about that." Dan said.

"Ah, cocky little veteran, I like that." The rocker zombie said.

"Bring it on, Rocker Billy!" Luffy said as he charged him only to be deflected by Desert man, Shade man coming to the ground.

"We all are passionate. It sounds like we all can make beautiful DEATH together!" The zombie said.

"What was I even thinking pairing Desert man up with him? Oh wait, I'll tell you, one invincible team." Shade Man said grabbing Jexi's arm. "And you cannot stop me. I have everything planned up to this point. I will destroy all life in this universe and begin it anew."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Jexi shouted as he pulled a fist back. "Ultimate Color Fist!" He shouted landing a hit on Shade Man before the robot took to the skies.

"I've got a feeling when I start playin'." The zombie said strumming his guitar. "You're all just gonna DIE!" He said firing more rounds.

Lewis Legends

Rock and Roll Zombie

Influences: Chuck Berry

Eddie Cochran

Your screams of AGONY!

"Rock n' roll is here to stay, youre not!" Lewis said getting back on his bike.

"Time to end this! Hit those three with every thing you've got!" Hope shouted before being grabbed by Shade Man.

"All of this is because of you. If I had just finished you when Deadeye delivered you to me, I would have succeeded. Well, its time I corrected that mistake." Shade Man said readying his claw.

"Not this time. Here's something you never see. Z cell Spectrum Mode!" Hope shouted as nothing happened. "Huh? Wait, did I...lose all my Zygarde abilities?" Hope said before Shade Man screamed in pain as one of his arms was sliced off.

"Get….away...from my friend!" Jexi shouted.

"Now to end this!" Hope said bursting into a rainbow Aura. "Any moment of glory left, will dissapear in an instant! Spectrum Change: Life!" Hope siad turning white.

"Clad in the white light, I'll pursue you to the ends of the earth! There's no escape! Ultimate Color Secret Art: White Legacy!" Hope shouted as white spheres formed in midair as they bombarded Shade Man. When they subsided, Shade Man was lying on the ground coughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Shade Man laughed weakly. "It seems I made the right move when you all came after me." Shade Man said.

"Hey, Laser Man." Jexi said into Shade Mans eyes. "If youre out there, let me tell you one thing. Absorb any light you want. You'll never stop us!" Jexi shouted.

"He cannot hear you. But, he has finished our project. He's absorbed the Red and Blue power batteries. He's now making his way to a world in the center of this universe to begin the Lantern Cleansing. He is now acting leader of Nebula. You just wasted time, on a hasbeen." Shade Man said with final breath as he powered down.

"We'll be ready for him." Jexi said.

"Shade Man scanned. No weapon located?" Mega Man said.

"He must have removed it before the fight. But why would he do that?" Roll pondered.

"Uh, guys? Little help?" Natsu said as a dismounted Lewis and Desert Man were laying waste to them.

"Antlion!" Desert Man shouted as the desert below them flowed to the center ground with Desert Man and Lewis in the center of it.

"We have to do something. Jexi-" Hope began as Jexi stopped him.

"Hope, its time I took things back once more." Jexi said stepping forward. "We aren't a team like that Justice League. We're just a group of heroes who just wanna see the worlds, not gain fame and fortune." He said sliding down the antlion. "And its time we got it back!" Jexi shouted as both his fists glowed, punching Lewis's head off and knocking out the metal core inside Desert Man.

"Heh. I know, that's why… the first time I came, I actually had fun. Let's still do that from here on." Hope said.

"Meus vita rege, pro nefario coepto!" Lewis said as the circle was complete.

"The ritual is complete. Now the real deal can finally begin!" Swan said laughing.

"Why? Why do you want to see the world's end? They are amazing!" Hope said before jexi could.

"Because, you and her are just like everyone else. You pretend to be different, but you're not!" Swan said blasting his head off.

"NO!" Jexi said.

"This is the end, to the real world, the universe, everything! This school, the worlds, they all need to be destroyed!" Swan said. "They all need to rot, rot, rot ,rot, rot, rot, ROT!"

Masses upon masses of Zombies came and piled on Swan, becoming bigger and bigger.

"So screw all of you! Your eternal screams will be my pop music!" Swan said as the cathedral exploded. Where everyone was now was now looking up at a giant fat elvis Zombie as it struck its pose.

Killabilly

The Zombie of all Zombies

Influences: Genocide, rape, splinters, suffering, roadkill, Michael Buble, flat tires, starvation, Satan, charley horses, oppression, torture, M. Night Shyamalan

"Sweet naked bromance on stilts in hell, WHAT IS THAT?!" Hope shouted.

"Thats Killabilly, Hope! The Zombie of all Zombies!" Juliet said.

"Whoa. Now that's one big zombie. I'm gonna enjoy chopping him to bits." Jackal grinned.

"You sure we shouldn't be running boss?" Zangoose asked.

"No way. I came this far, I ain't chickening out now." Jackal said.

"A standard strategy against a big fish like Oars, no, this one's even bigger than Oars. We need to find a way to finish it fast." Zoro said.

"I think Juliet's got it covered." Jexi said pointing to the girl climbing up the zombie via chainsaw.

"I gotta get ready, too." Hope said.

"For what?" Nami asked.

"The counter ritual, just keep that thing busy! Just think of Oars, only it doesnt have Luffy's abilites and it's a super powerful zombie." Hope said running off.

"Just give it hell!" Jexi shouted as the heroes rushed the large zombie standing in their way. 


	12. The Final Concert

"Happy Birthday, Juliet!" Killabilly said as he noticed her on his arms.

"So far, this has been one badass birthday. But you saying that to me, that just makes it so annoying!" Juliet said.

Jexi slammed into the giant zombie, but to no effect.

"Course my attacks won't do much. Its too big to feel anything." Jexi said to himself.

"Jexi, I have to use it again." Luffy said.

"That gear you used against Craniumon? I think we need something like that in a situation like this." Jexi said."How long can you stay in that form?"

"Dunno, about a few minutes. But it'll get us all the time we need." Luffy said blowing into his arm. "Gear Fourth! Muscle Balloon!" Luffy shouted as his muscles inflated. "Boundman!"

Meanwhile with Hope, he hurried to where Lewis was slain with Rainbow Dash. "I get what my friends have to do, but how exactly do you fit in? I've never seen you touch an instrument in my life."

"Well, I know a song called Reach for the Stars, one of Sonic's best songs yet. But we might need some back up players." Hope said.

"Did someone say back up?" Said a voice as Hope saw Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon in orange jumpsuits with instruments. "When can we start?" Jibanyan asked.

"As soon as I start the song. Tell the others to get into position." Hope said.

"Gum-Gum Leo Bazooka!" Luffy shouted knocking the large Zombie into a nearby building.

"That's good! Keep him pinned like that and we'll be ready to go!" Jexi shouted. "Hope, come in. Luffy went Gear 4th and is keeping Killabilly down, but I don't know how much longer we can keep it up."

"I'm almost ready to rock and have fun like you want me too." Hope said.

"Wait, youre performing with Sunset and the others? Why?" Jexi asked.

"You'll see, just hit him again and then we'll start." Hope said.

"Okay. I'm counting on you." Jexi said turning the comm off.

"Die, rubber Boy!" Killabilly said going for a punch.

"Back at ya! Gum-Gum King Kong Gun!" Luffy said as the two massive punches collided, sending them both back into buildings.

"Luffy!" Dan shouted as Luffy's Gear 4th was worn off.

"Hope, we're out of time. Please tell me you're ready." Jexi said.

Electronical music then played as hope stood at the top of the catherdral with rainbow and Sunset, Rarity on top of the Fun Center, Applejack on a hill in the farm, Pinkie inside the stadium, and Fluttershy in the junk yard.

"We are the Rainbooms! And this song is for Juliet on her birthday, and for Jexi, who reminded me what I need to be on this team!" Hope said.

"Now, get ready for Reach for the Stars!" Sunset shouted.

"Hey, that's my line!" Hope said.

"Sorry, but you can still sing." Sunset said.

Reach for the Stars

Take off, at the speed of sound

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Got no regrets inside of me

Not looking back

Not giving up

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight...

Tonight...

Wake up, living day by day.

Do what I want, and I'll do it my way

The world is flying right below my feet

Got no regrets inside of me.

Not looking back (Not looking back)

Not giving up (Not giving up)

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight...

Tonight...

I've got it in my sight.

The colors feel so right.

Got my feet off the ground

I'll keep on running!

Oh, I can feel it now.

The colors all around

Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars…

Just take a chance (Just take a chance)

We'll do it right again

(We're gonna reach for the stars)

Just take my hand (Just take my hand)

We'll take a chance tonight…

Reach for the stars...

Tonight!

Tonight...

"Thank you! We have been the Rainbooms and the Yo-kai Wonders Three!" Jibanyan said.

"NOOOOO!" Killabilly said as he exploded into a large pile of corpses.

"Oh my swirls! We weren't that bad, were we?" Komasan asked.

"No, the magic inside us and Killabilly's dark essence are like matter and anti-matter. They couldn't handle each other." Sunset said.

"Oh. But did we at least sound amazing like the rockstars on TV?" Komasan asked.

"Are you kidding? That was the best sounding thing we have ever done!" Rainbow said as they grabbed the three Yo-kai and Hope and hoisted them up like if they were in a crowd.

"Wow. Crowd surfing. Awesome!" USApyon said.

The heroes all converged in Juliet's house to find her mother safe and sound with an amazing party planned on her own. They had a wonderful time.

"Heh. Been a blast, but I gotta run." Jackal said as he and Zangoose got up. "Now that I know there's a universe with zombies completely populating it, I wanna get there as soon as possible!" He grinned.

"Hey, Nick, sorry you have to be a head the rest of your life." Jexi said.

"It's fine now. I've gotten use to it." Nick said.

"Uh, Jexi?" Said Jibanyan as he, Komasan and USApyon approached him.

"We've been talking for a while now and...WE WANNA COME WITH YOU GUYS!" The three said.

"Yo-kai actually coming on the team as members? This is a first even for me!" Hope said.

"You guys, you've inspired us ever since we each first met you. We all want our own dreams and desires. I wanna be able to beat up cars and trucks so I can go and see Amy again." Jibanyan said.

"I wanna be brave like y'all and protect my family." Komasan said.

"There's someone who's dream failed because of me and I wanna make it come true once more!" USApyon said.

"And us…" Anima said. "We wanna get stronger, so that no one in our lives can look down on us! Can we please come with you, Master Hope?"

"Master? Well, not really a master." Hope blushed.

"You guys...are welcome to come." Jexi said smiling as the five looked at him with tears of joy in their eyes.

"As long as you see the dreams of others in our travels, you can make people join too, but only on that occasion, partner." Jexi said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hope said.

"Yeah. We still need to find Laser Man after all." Jexi said.

"And Flux. Dont forget him." Luffy said.

"That guy? What could he possibly do to get our attention?" Black Star asked.

On the dark Crusier, flux had come to his time machine.

"Going into the past again, sir?" Ian asked.

"Yeah. But this time, I'm going a whole new way." Flux said. "You like Bakugan?"

To be continued in…. Bakugan: Dimensional Heroes Legends Style

Jexi and Hope 


End file.
